1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 2, a power supply circuit for a central processing unit (CPU) is shown. In the power supply circuit, when a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) Q is not operating, an input voltage VIN is transmitted to the CPU through a drain and a source of the MOSFET Q, and an inductor L directly. As a result, the input voltage VIN cannot be monitored, and any problems, such as spikes in VIN, could damage the CPU.